Craziest Place on Earth
by Yuki Haika
Summary: Lavi has this awesome idea, and he just has to share it with someone. So he drags Kanda and Allen with him to the happiest place on earth: Disneyland! Rated M for some chapters. Some KandaxAllen and TykixAllen
1. Chapter 1: Off to who knows where

**Ok. Here is a new story. My firends and I one day thought about this and so that's why I started making it.  
****I'm not so sure this is any good, so I may or may not continue doing it. Oh and sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes I make!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Off to who knows where**

Lavi was going to die. That was a known fact.

One day, Lavi will be wiped off the face of the earth, and Kanda will the one who is going to do it.

He already had it bad enough, working and going to school with the crazed idiot. But that wasn't enough for Lavi. No. He had to pick Kanda to be the one to drive him off to who knows where with the brat Allen.

Kanda was pissed.

Lavi sat lazily in the passenger seat, holding onto the envelope with sheer happiness on his face. Somehow, the redhead took a picture of the time Allen tripped and fell on him. And of course, he got it at the angle where it looked like that stupid Moyashi was making out with him, which he was now using as blackmail to get him to drive him wherever he wants.

Kanda was now even more pissed.

Lavi started laughing at the teen. He watched Kanda's expression worsen as his grip on the wheel got tighter and tighter.

Kanda wished a car would come. Anything. Even a dang tree would be nice. Then he would make sure Lavi will never make it from the crash. But no. The endless road showed nothing but a few signs here and there reminding the drivers when an exit was coming. Kanda knew already that a sign wouldn't be enough to kill Lavi. Even the scared to death teen in the back seat wouldn't get hurt by that.

Kanda hated his life right now.

"Where are we going," Kanda yelled at Lavi, more of a demand than a question. Lavi slowly turned to him, fiddling with the scarf he always wore.

"Hmmm….I thought I already told you," Lavi frowned, obviously dodging the question.

"Then remind me. Where are we going?" Kanda really hoped a car would come.

"Someplace fun!" Lavi grinned at him. He really wanted to punch him.

"That doesn't tell me where we are going."

"Well we are going--" Lavi gazed down the exit that they just past, frowning.

"What?"

"You missed the exit." Lavi stated pointing back to the road.

Cursing many times under his breath, Kanda turned the car around back towards the exit. He heard a slight yelp in the back of the car as he turned back onto the road.

"What now?" He asked through Lavi's laughs. Allen sat on the ground of the car, having been pushed around as the car drove.

"I told you to put on the seatbelt Moyashi," Kanda growled at Allen.

"And I told you there wasn't one back here!" Allen snapped back sitting down on the seat.

Lavi laughed even harder. "I swear, you guys arguing makes me happy."

At that point Kanda was ready to throw him out the door, even if he still had the envelope.

"Damn it! You still haven't answered my question baka. Where are we going?"

"Oh, we're going to Disneyland!" Lavi cheered happily. "Won't it be fun?"

His answer was silence.

"I can't believe you blackmailed me into getting you to go to a fucking amusement park!" Kanda's punch made impact to Lavi's arm.

"But it will be so much fun!" Lavi whined, rubbing his arm.

"But you said we were going to a buffet!" Allen sighed, knowing it was too good to be true.

"Ah! We will! But in the park!" Lavi grinned at the teen. Allen brightened slightly, but it soon disappeared.

"I don't want to go to an amusement park though Lavi." Lavi started to frown.

"Well, I don't!" Allen shouted at him as Lavi gave him his best puppy dog look. Defeated, Allen sighed.

"Well, as long as we can go I guess--" Allen's head collided into the back of Kanda's seat as the teen put on the breaks to not collide with the car in front. No matter how much he wanted to. Allen backed up to his seat with a groan. Lavi started laughing again.

"Maybe you should put on the seatbelt." Kanda said rubbing the back of his head which Allen hit when he made impact with his seat.

"I already told you there isn't one back here!" Allen yelled.

"I really love you guys," Lavi said grinning.

Kanda really hated the two idiots in his car.

-------

"Oh! Here it is! Right there!" Lavi pointed excitedly out of Kanda's window. Kanda angrily shoved Lavi back in his seat.

"_This_ is where we are staying?!" Allen said in disbelief. He stared at the most battered and destroyed hotel he has seen in his life. The hotel was at most 2 stories, with shingles missing from the roof and boards across many of the windows, if they weren't already gone. The small box parking lot had many broken and run down cars standing there.

"Why?" Allen muttered to himself. He already felt a headache coming, and the trip had barely started.

"Come on! This was the best place I could find," Lavi said. "And all I could afford."

_The best? I would hate to see the worst._ Allen sighed and started to open the door. Kanda glared at the building. The hotel sign stood slightly sideways next to a small building, and read _Millennium Comet Hotel. _Around the name was many stars. Kanda glanced down the road. There was nothing but dirt and a few trees along the road. He saw Lavi staring at the sign with his stupid grin, while Allen was hesitantly walking around what looked to be a pile of bones.

_Stupid_. Kanda thought, getting ready to drive off.

"Where do you think you're going Kanda?" Lavi asked poking his head in the window.

"Home. Away from you idiots." Kanda sneered. "There is no way I'm staying in a dump like that."

"Aw, come on! I still need you to drive us to the park," Lavi whined. Slowly he held up the envelope and watched as Kanda's expression worsened. Kanda scowled at Lavi before slamming the door to his car.

"That's better!" Lavi said grinning and following Allen into the lobby.

The lobby was just sad. That was the first impression Allen had with it. The whole place was coated in dust and it consisted of two folding chairs, a table, and a desk where someone was sleeping behind. He looked to be around Lavi and Kanda's age, but Allen was sure. The man's skin color was very dark and he wore a white collared shirt and jeans.

"Um, excuse me," Allen asked the man. "Hello? We'd like to check in."

The man opened his eyes and stared. Allen began to feel very uncomfortable. The guy kept staring at Allen, looking up and down. Clearly he liked what he saw for his face brightened up. _Oh no_ Allen thought, for he knew what he was thinking.

"Welcome to the Millennium Comet Hotel," He said, moving a bunch of random papers and magazines from the desk. "My name is Tyki Mikk. How may I help you?" By now Lavi and Kanda were at the desk alongside Allen, but Tyki kept staring straight at him. Lavi stared at the two of them. He suddenly picked up Allen and moved him next to Kanda. He watched at Tyki's eyes followed Allen before glaring at Lavi.

"Kay, well. I called in earlier. Name is Lavi," Lavi said to Tyki. Tyki nodded. He looked through a pile of papers on the desk before he found the right one.

"Hm. Well you see the room you wanted is full. And the others like that are also full. The only one we have is the one bed room," He started to frown.

"You must have a different one," Allen protested. He really didn't want to share a bed with them. Even if he had to sleep on the floor, he didn't really care.

Tyki shook his head. "Most of the rooms have missing windows or holes in the roof. I couldn't let you get stuck in one of those." He leaned closer to Allen. "But if you want, there is room in the lobby…"

"We'll take that one," Allen said. He really hated this place.

Tyki frowned and gave Lavi the key. Lavi smiled as he dragged Kanda along with him to the back door to the rooms.

_This will be a long night_ Allen sighed as he followed.

* * *

**Like it? Then please review!  
I may continue it, but I'm not so sure how far it will go. I will (hopefully) write a second chapter.  
If you have any ideas for what they should do, please tell me! :d**


	2. Chapter 2: Sleepless night…in a hotel

**Yay! Here's the second chap! I had fun writing this. Hopefully you will have fun reading this! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Sleepless night…in a hotel**

Allen finally caught up to Lavi and Kanda, who were waiting in front of one of the rooms for him. The room number was 13. Allen already hated it. From the outside, it looked more decent than the others. It's window was half there, and the rest covered with boards.

"Come on slow poke!" Lavi said opening the door. "We can't wait forever."

_Oh yes you can_ Allen walked into the room. The hotel room consisted of a TV, bathroom, dresser, and one king sized bed. He was hoping there would at least be a chair or couch in the room, but no. Allen's last hopes disappeared.

Great.

Now he was reconsidering going back to the lobby with Tyki. At least there was a chair there he could sleep in. Lavi noticed Allen was thinking of going back, and so gave him his deluxe puppy look. It worked. Allen let out a sigh and sat on the bed.

After looking at the disgusting bathroom, which Allen was sure there was a floating rat in bathtub, he was ready to sleep.

"Well, I guess we go to sleep now," Allen said. Lavi plopped down on the opposite side.

"Yep. Night," Lavi yawned and instantly fell asleep. Allen started to get in when Kanda pushed him so he was in the middle of the bed.

"What was that for?" Allen yelled.

"I'm not sleeping in the middle," Kanda snapped back before going to sleep. Allen sighed.

"Lavi, switch places with me." Allen poked Lavi in the side, and he grumbled in his sleep. He tried poking him again, but Lavi slept.

_Great. Now I'm stuck in the middle._Allen sighed. He knew he had to get some sleep, for he would never get any in the car with Kanda driving. Allen slowly closed his eyes.

Suddenly he felt something hard land on his stomach. He woke up to see Kanda's arm lying across his chest.

_EH?!_ Allen moved Kanda's arm back to his side and turned over, hopeful it wouldn't happen again. He closed his eyes. Sleep slowly came.

_Slap!_Allen opened his eyes to see nothing but Kanda's hand. Again Kanda's arm had fallen across Allen, and his hand was across his face. Allen rolled his eyes and shoved Kanda's arm off. Then suddenly Lavi murmured something in his sleep. He started to roll over towards Allen so he quickly rolled on his back. Lavi grabbed Allen's arm and hugged it. Kanda grunted in his sleep and again his arm landed on Allen.

_When will I ever get any sleep?!_Allen really hated this. He hated the stupid hotel. Lavi started to inch closer to him, but suddenly sat up. Confused, Allen watched as Lavi stood up and started to walk to the door.

_I didn't know Lavi slept walk._Allen watched as he started to open the door. Freaking out, Allen sat up. Only to be smashed by a very large Kanda. Kanda had now rolled halfway onto Allen's body, making it impossible to get up.

_Oh shit!_Allen started to panic. Now Lavi was out of the room, and Kanda was too heavy for Allen to completely push off. Lavi was sleepwalking to who knows where. More importantly, Allen was pinned down by Kanda. And of course he now chose the time to not roll around. Allen felt trapped.

Kanda's body was so heavy on top of him, and every time he tried to push him off, Kanda shifted unconsciously back on top. He started being only half way on top, to being completely on top of Allen. Allen kept glancing at the door, hoping Lavi would come back. Then he realized that Lavi couldn't get in. The key was left on the dresser.

Allen was thinking of a way to get Lavi back and to push off Kanda when the door suddenly opened. Lavi walked back in carrying….something. He dropped the thing (or things) in a plastic bag on the dresser before once again crawling in bed. He grabbed Allen and Kanda's arm before snuggling up next to them.

The bag on the dresser fell off to show a whip, a photo of some sort, and something he couldn't see, for the bag was on top of it. _Where would he get those..?_Lavi started to sigh and giggle. Allen did not want to know what he was doing.

_Mental note. Never EVER sleep in the same bed as Kanda and Lavi. And make sure to block all available exits._ Allen tried once again to fall asleep, but it didn't work. He heard loud foot steps outside, getting louder and louder. Wondering who was running around so late at night, he tried to get up. Again he failed.

Hoping someone would come save him, his spirits dropped when the foot steps went past and slowly got softer.

Lavi started to move again, and almost went on top of Allen and Kanda, if Kanda hadn't subconsciously punched him on the arm.

"Help me…" He whispered as Kanda shifted over him, and Lavi sighed to the right of him.

------

Kanda felt something soft underneath him. He never remembered the mattress being that soft and as warm. He felt something nudge his arm.

_Damn Moyashi. _Kanda pulled his arm from Allen's hold and sat up. He heard a giggle from Allen and a groan from…..the mattress? Kanda suddenly realized that Allen wasn't Allen and the mattress wasn't the mattress. He was sitting on Allen, who had finally given up and gone to sleep, and Lavi was curled up next to him holding his arm like a security blanket.

"What the hell?" Kanda started to move off, when Lavi went into one of his modes and grabbed Kanda's leg. Kanda then was forced back onto Allen, who made many noises in protest, but didn't wake up. Now Lavi grabbed Kanda's arm also, and having an unusually strong grip, pinned Kanda down. Now Lavi held Allen and Kanda's arm in a tight grip, and smiled happily in his sleep.

Kanda now knew when Lavi was going to die. Right then and there.

Then the door started to open.

"Rise and shine you three!" Kanda recognized the guy at the front desk, Tyki's voice. "I've got breakfast made especially for you! Come on, I don't usually do this for other guests so--"

Tyki stared at the three. Somehow the covers on the bed had been pushed over them, so only the back of Kanda's head and Lavi's head were showing. Kanda tried again to take his arm out of Lavi's iron grip, making the whole bed move. Lavi made a giggling sound again, and Allen made a groaning noise when Kanda was forced back down by Lavi.

Tyki was shocked. Something was wrong with them. But nothing hurt more than his broken heart.

_So that's why the white haired boy was so eager to go with them to the room and not stay with me._Tyki stood broken hearted, stared some more, and slowly closed the door. "Sorry to intrude."

Kanda had enough. He took his only free arm and punched Allen hard in the gut.

"Owww!" Allen sat up in pain, making his knee hit Lavi hard in the wrong place.

"Oh man," Lavi groaned as he curled into a ball. "Not my way of waking up."

"What the hell was that for?!" Allen yelled at Kanda.

"For being an idiot." Kanda shouted back. He disappeared into the bathroom, and Allen thought he saw him blushing. _Must be my imagination._Allen thought, staring at the groaning Lavi in a ball.

"Wonder what happened." Allen sighed and decided it was time to get ready for another crazy day.

* * *

**My chapters always seem to short....oh well. Please review so I can make it better! **

**Oh, and if you have any ideas on what they should do in Disneyland, please tell me! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Disaster in the park

**Alright! Finally put up the 3rd Chapter! I apologize for the REALLY REALLY long wait some people had to wait, and I hope this chapter can make up for it!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Disaster in the Park**

"Finally we're here," Allen moaned as he painfully exited the car. It seemed that Kanda was in an extra bad mood, since Allen was thrown everywhere in the back seat. And on top of that, he hardly got any sleep. _This will be a long day…_Allen yawned as Lavi jumped him.

"Isn't this going to be awesome? I can't wait! I can't wait!" Lavi turned to Kanda who had just gotten out of his car. "Are you finally ready Yu?" Kanda glared at Lavi who hid behind Allen momentarily before running towards the trams to the park. Allen sighed. _Why were we dragged here?_

When Kanda and Allen reached Lavi, he was already halfway in the line. _How did he get up there so fast?_ Allen wondered. Kanda walked past Allen and angrily shoved people out of his way to reach Lavi, earning many protests form the parents in front of them.

"Hey! No cuttin'!" One man yelled at Kanda. Kanda ignored him as he went back to drag the white haired teen with him. The man grabbed Kanda by the arm and yelled at him again. "I said no cuttin'!"

"Like I fucking care what you want me to do," Kanda snapped back. The man glared at Kanda, not letting go of his arm. Kanda finally snapped and he threw Allen at the man before continuing walking towards the oblivious Lavi.

"Oww…" Allen rubbed his sore head. "Thanks for that." He walked painfully over to Lavi and Kanda when the tram finally arrived. Lavi ran into his seat, making sure to drag Kanda and Allen with him. Allen glanced at Lavi, who looked like he was a five year old again, bouncing up and down in his seat and talking to Kanda over what rides they need to do. Allen sighed, and tried to drown Lavi's voice out.

"Welcome!" Allen jumped when he heard a voice. He quickly looked around, trying to find where that came from. "Make sure to keep all hands and feet inside the tram at all times." Allen turned white when he heard that voice again. _Is it just the voices I usually hear?_ He glanced at Lavi and Kanda who were still talking about the park.

"Come on Yuu! It's like _the_ best ride ever! You have to ride it!" Lavi whined.

"Like hell I'm going to ride that stupid thing." Kanda growled.

"Aw come on! It's so exciting, and everyone goes on it!" Lavi grabbed Kanda's arm and pulled on it as if he was a child. "Please, please, please?"

"I'm not going," Kanda yelled at Lavi. "Who wants to go on a ride called Small World anyways."

"When we reach the station, please wait until the tram completely stops." _The voices again_. Allen shook his head. Then he watched as Kanda jumped out of the tram and walked towards the station, finally fed up with Lavi.

"HEY! You need to get back on the tram!" The voice yelled at Kanda. Allen then saw a fat and short man angrily wave his fist at Kanda as he talked into a microphone. Kanda walked to the park entrance, not caring what the man had to say at all. Flustered, the man turned back to the other passengers with a confused face.

"Well…Um…Everyone else can get off now…" The man quietly stepped off the tram as the passengers followed.

_Kanda you stupid idiot…_Allen moaned as he followed the happy-go-lucky Lavi. Lavi grabbed Kanda and Allen's arm and ran as fast as he could towards the ticket booths.

"Lavi! Slow down!" Allen was having trouble keeping up, and twice fell to the ground being dragged by the excited Lavi. Kanda shoved Lavi off, pissed that Lavi made him come to this place.

Finally Lavi stopped and waited in the shortest line he could find. He was so excited and happy. Finally they were here! Someone from the other line brushed into Lavi, muttering a slight sorry.

"That's ok!" Lavi said cheerfully. Allen was starting to get sleepy again. He would have succeeded in sleeping if Kanda hadn't pushed him forward into Lavi. Lavi hardly noticed, for they were already at the booth.

"Hi!" The worker smiled at Lavi. "Tickets please."

"Okay!" Lavi went to his pocket to get the tickets and-nothing. The tickets weren't inside his pocket anymore. _Hmmm…maybe I gave them to Allen?_ Without saying anything, Lavi jammed his hands into Allen's pockets who let out a yelp. Finding nothing, he switched over to Kanda, who in return punched Lavi hard on the head.

"Owwww…..where are they?" Lavi desperately looked everywhere for the tickets, but couldn't find them.

"Um, tickets sir?" The worker asked again. Lavi turned his head to him. "I can't find them…" Lavi felt bad now. His fantastic trip was now ruined. The most wonderful trip in the world, where he and Kanda and Allen could do whatever they wanted. Now it was ruined.

And on top of that his head hurt. Lavi double checked everywhere; his pockets, inside his jacket, and anywhere else he could think of. Then he realized he never checked Allen's back pockets but only his front.

Then he remembered: He put it there so he would remember it. Without thinking of anyone around him, Lavi dived his hands into Allen's back pockets.

"Lavi!" Allen yelled as the redhead got extremely too close for comfort.

"Yes! Found them!" Lavi smiled and handed the man the tickets. The man quietly let them in.

"Why the heck-" Kanda started to ask.

"Don't ask." Allen moaned as Lavi ran ahead.

"Yay we are finally here!" Lavi looked around excitedly, already formulating their route around the park in his head. _Fist we'll go to the castle! Then Small World! And then to Jungle Cruise! And then…_Lavi stopped to watch one of the characters talking to a small batch of kids a little ways off. He recognized the character as Alice from Alice in Wonderland, with her blond hair and the blue dress and white apron outfit she always wore.

Lavi couldn't help but want to see someone else like that. Someone else in a perfect dress such as that.

Lavi walked up to the woman and waited his turn to talk to her. When it was his turn, she smiled at him just like she had with the children.

"Hello! My name is Alice! It's very nice to meet you! Would you like a picture?" Lavi stared at the perfect dress, and already was calculating the best route in which to start his plan.

Allen, who was having trouble keeping Kanda from escaping, walked up to where Lavi was. He noticed that Lavi had a strange smile on his face that was creeping him out and the girl dressed as Alice that stood in front of him.

"Lavi…" Allen started to reach out to grab Lavi's arm to pull him away. But right then Lavi grabbed Alice by the hand. Alice stared at him surprised, but then Lavi smiled at her to reassure her he wasn't going to hurt her.

She blushed a little, remembering the fairy tales she loved about the princess and her lovely, kind, and wonderful prince charming. Somehow it felt as if her dreams had come true. Alice had a dreamy far away look as she let Lavi twirl her around a couple times before having her back faced towards him.

Alice started to blush. _Is this the part when Prince kisses me! Oh my gosh!_ Alice smiled and closed her eyes, ready for the prince to kiss her. She felt as he touched her back, slowly untying her apron. _Wait what?_

Alice opened her eyes to see that the guy was really untying her apron and now was working on the zipper on the back of her dress.

"W-what do you think you're doing? Get away you….you….crazed pervert!" Alice screamed at Lavi.

"I need that dress if you don't mind," Lavi smiled at her and continued to slide the zipper down her back. Alice managed to shake Lavi off and ran for her life away from him.

"Wait! I still need that!" Lavi ran after her.

"Wait Lavi!" Allen ran after Lavi, passing under the bridge that separated the front entrance of the park and the Main Street. Allen slowed down as he reached the long street heading down to the castle and the rest of the park. Lavi had seemed to disappear among the crowd, and he couldn't even hear Alice's frantic calls for help anymore.

_Damn that Lavi…_Allen groaned. Looking up he saw that he had also lost track of Kanda.

_Damn it …_Allen slapped his head in defeat. If Kanda wasn't nearby, then Allen was going to be left in the park alone with Lavi.

"Well, Kanda isn't going to get out of this. He'll have to go through this with me," Allen mumbled to himself as he headed back to where the three of them entered the park.

Allen scanned the crowd, searching for either Alice, Kanda, or Lavi. To the left of him he saw what looked to be Mickey Mouse and Pluto talking to some very happy kids, and to the right of him was Donald Duck and Tinkerbell who were just heading out to greet the children.

Allen sighed. _Where the heck is everyone?_ Suddenly someone grabbed his arm and pulled Allen closer to them.

"I finally found you my princess," A voice all too familiar whispered to him. Allen shoved the person off and turned around. In front of him stood Tinkerbell, but a very tan and way too masculine version of her who looked too familiar. "What's wrong?" Tinkerbell walked towards him. "You forgot who I am?"

Suddenly it hit Allen. It was Tyki from the hotel they stayed at. _Shit_. Allen started to back away from Tyki. "Aw, don't run away!" Tyki smiled and kept walking towards Allen.

"Why the hell are you here?" Allen asked trying to find Kanda or Lavi to help him get away from this perv.

"Well, the hotel wasn't doing too well anyways, and my cousin said I could easily get a job here. And well," Tyki grabbed the collar of Allen's shirt, "I heard you were coming here too." Allen really hated his life.

He shoved Tyki away, hoping he would get the message to leave him alone. He frantically looked for Lavi or Kanda among the kids that had started piling up around Tyki.

Tyki grabbed Allen again and brought his face closer to Allen's.

"Oh come on Allen. I know you have a relationship already with your other two friends, but what they don't know won't hurt them!"

_What the hell-!_ Allen thought confused.

"Tinkerbell! Tinkerbell!" A voice interrupted the two. A small girl wearing pigtails and round glasses stared up at Tyki, holding onto his dress tightly.

Tyki smiled at the girl. "Yes?"

"Tinkerbell! Sign my book and take a picture with me!" The girl bounced up and down, reminding Allen of Lavi.

Tyki shook his head at her. "I'm sorry little one, but I _am_ busy at the moment…"

Suddenly the girl starts crying. She drops the autograph book she held in her hand as she yells. "BUT I WANT A PICTURE NOW!" People walking by were now giving looks of concern to the small girl, and also looks that said how-could-you-make-a-girl-cry? to Tyki.

Tyki sighed in defeat and let go of Allen who took the chance to run from Tyki. Allen glanced back to see Tyki finish with the young girl (who was now smiling) and head in his direction.

Finally Allen spotted Lavi who was sitting on the curb rejected, while Alice sat next to him, clearly making sure that Lavi didn't touch her. Forgetting about Tyki for a second, Allen stopped in front of Lavi.

"Ah Allen!" Lavi smiled at him.

"What are you doing Lavi?" Allen asked him, glancing at the girl next to him who looked as if she wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Ah, I was trying to get her dress, but then she tripped and sprained her ankle." Lavi frowned and looked at the girl. "Now what are you going to do?"

Alice looked away from Lavi, blushing from embarrassment. She was at least able to zip up her dress higher than Lavi had unzipped it, but most of her back still showed. "It's all your fault, and you are going to be in a lot of trouble for attacking me you pervert." Lavi sighed and turned back to Allen.

Then Tyki grabbed Allen from behind. "Found you!" Allen squirmed to get out of his grip, looking at Lavi for help. Lavi turned away from Allen, clearly leaving him in Tyki's mercy. The color drained form Allen's face when he realized no one was going to help him, and he stopped trying to get out of his grasp.

"What's going on here?" A large man walked up to the four, clearly angry about having to come over here. Alice brightened at the sight of him.

"Manager! This was the pervert I was trying to tell you about." She pointed at Lavi, who was trying to look as innocent as could be. The man glared at Lavi and then at the girl. "He isn't doing anything wrong. Anyway, how could you get your ankle sprained!" The girl looked confused. "But he-"

Her manager put his hand out to quiet her. "Now I have to find a replacement for you…" He sighed, clearly annoyed. Lavi perked up, and walked over to the man.

"I think I have someone in mind," Lavi smiled, his plan had went perfectly. "Oh Kannnda!"

Allen spun around to see that Kanda was actually a few feet away from them all sitting at a bench clearly wishing he wasn't there. Lavi smile grew wider.

"No way in hell am I doing that." He could already read Lavi's mind. Lavi pouted a little before pulling out that envelope of evidence. Kanda went to grab it from him, but Lavi grabbed him by the arm and quickly shoved him in the direction of the bathrooms.

"Come on Kanda! Let's not let these cute little kids down!"

"Let go of me idiot!" Kanda tried to get away, but Lavi had no intention of letting him go. "Like I care about those stupid brats!"

Allen stared as the two disappeared. "What is going on…." He sighed. Suddenly he was aware that Tinkerbell was still wrapped around his waist. Allen turned red and once again tried to get out of his grip. Tyki just laughed and gripped even tighter.

"I AM NOT WEARING THAT YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Kanda's voice rang loud and clear from the bathrooms where Lavi had dragged him off to.

"Aw but don't you look cute?" Lavi appeared in the doorway pulling Kanda out for everyone to see. There was Kanda in that blue dress and white apron, getting stares from almost everyone who could see him. Somehow Lavi was able to get a blond wig and put it on Kanda's head. Already the kids around him were staring at him completely memorized.

"Kanda, you look so pretty!" Lavi smiled and hugged Kanda who shoved him off like usual.

Allen just smiled at Kanda, who returned his look with a glare. "What are you smiling at bean sprout?"

"Oh nothing Kanda," Allen continued smiling.

_Maybe today wasn't so bad after all._

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. **

**I will try my best to make the next chapter just as good or better. And I will not be taking months to make the next one! Hopefully only one or less...**

**Please review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: This again?

**Oh god has it been a long time since I started writing again!**

**So sorry for all those who have been reading my fictions! **

**So finally here is the next chapter! Please review!  
**

* * *

******Chapter 4: This again?**

_What the hell am I doing?_

Allen looked around from where he sat, trying desperately to find Lavi or Kanda or the strange woman wearing the neon green hat; though it was pretty hard as he was going around in circles.

"Yay! This is so much fun!" The little girl to the right of him squealed in delight, holding onto the horse she was riding. Allen clung onto his own horse, trying to not fall off. Finally the merry-go-round stopped and Allen helped the girl down.

"I want to go again!" The girl demanded to Allen.

"Umm….how about we go find your mom now?" Allen politely asked. The little girl glared hard at him.

"But I want to go _again_!" She crossed her arms. Allen shook his head.

"I think it is a better idea if we find your parents." The girl ran back onto the horse and clung to its leg.

"I WANT TO RIDE THE HORSEY AGAIN!" The girl shouted. Allen looked cautiously around to see several other families glaring at him.

_Won't this girl just shut up!_ Allen pleaded. "How about we go back to your mother and then-"

"WAAAAAAAHHHH! MOMMY! DADDY WON'T LET ME RIDE THE HORSEY!" The girl screamed.

Allen covered his ears from the girl's screams, and turned to look for her mother when his head bumped into someone. He looked up to see the mother in the neon green hat glaring back at him.

"Why is our little angel screaming honey?" She said sweetly to Allen. Allen couldn't help but stare at the hat more than the woman.

"Um…..miss, I think you fail to get the point…" Allen answered back.

"I AM NOT THAT GIRL'S FATHER AND I AM NOT YOUR HUSBAND!"

The woman grabbed Allen's shirt bringing him in closer. "What did I tell you?" The woman hissed at Allen. "Because your _friends_ failed to help out after running over my brand new purse with that stupid car, I _will_ make you pay back for it."

Allen groaned. "It wasn't my damn fault. Lavi was the one-"

"Now go on the merry-go-round with my daughter _again_." The woman shoved Allen back towards the horse.

Reluctantly, Allen went back on the horse and rode it around again. And again. And again. The small girl went on that ride at least ten more times, and Allen felt that if he did that again, he would get seriously sick.

"If I ever see Lavi again, he is so dead…" Allen mumbled to himself. _If he hadn't run over that lady's purse, then I wouldn't have to be doing this._

At the end of the ride, Allen angrily placed the girl on the ground before stomping out the exit.

"Again! Again!" The girl squealed. Skipping in front of Allen, making sure he wasn't going to run off.

Allen stopped and stared sweetly at the girl.

"Again. I want to go again daddy," The girl shot daggers at Allen, making it clear it was either go again or face the wrath of my mommy.

Allen smiled at the girl and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Now sweetheart, I if you want to go again, then go. But I will stay right here."

The little girl smiled just as sweetly back at Allen. "But daddy, I want you to go with me too!"

Allen gripped the girl tightly causing her to flinch at the sudden surge of strength from him. "I don't care if you want to go or not I am not riding those stupid horses around and around and around again so if you want to go you will have to go without me." Allen turned and headed towards the castle.

"Mooooom!" The girl started to scream, "Daddy is leaving me here alone!" Allen saw the neon green hat bobbing through the crowd towards him.

_I don't care what you want you crazy woman! Leave me alone!_ Allen cringed as she caught up to him, pissed off more than ever.

"Where do you think you are going? Come back here and ride that!" She yelled and pointed at the merry-go-round as Allen continued to walk through the castle and towards the main street.

"Where the hell are you Lavi?" Allen mumbled as he looked at the thousands of people continuously streaming in from the main entrance. Allen glanced back to see if that crazed lady with the neon green hat was still chasing him, but luckily it looked as if she gave up.

Allen sighed. _Finally it is quiet, and there are no more crazy people to deal with..._

"Well hello there sexy." Allen flinched as someone laid their hand on his shoulder. He turned to find that damn Tyki with his stupid grin staring at him.

"How the hell did you find me?" Allen growled at Tyki.

"Lovers always have a way of finding each other," Tyki smiled at him. Allen glared at Tyki. He, luckily, was not wearing the Tinkerbell costume and instead was wearing casual clothes, which made him only slightly less creepy.

Allen removed his arm from his shoulder. "Well it was nice meeting you again, Tyki, but I must go meet Lavi and Kanda so good bye!" He stood up to leave, but Tyki pushed him back down.

"Don't think I'm letting you leave now Allen," Tyki smirked at him.

Allen grew pale as the man came closer to his face. Then before he got too close, Tyki suddenly stopped and stared at Allen intently. Allen was confused. Now that he stopped he couldn't punch him and yell out sexual abuse.

"What?" Allen asked as he pushed Tyki back. Tyki smirked at him.

Without Allen realizing it, Tyki pulled him closer and kissed him.

"Oh nothing," Tyki smiled as he walked away. "Have a great day!"

Allen sat shocked on the bench as to what just happened. Then suddenly pissed stood up and yelled.

"DAMN YOU TYKI!"

Allen rubbed the taste of Tyki off his lips and silently stomped off towards Tomorrowland.

"I better find those two before I get even more abused."


End file.
